


A Simple Thank You

by TripleJ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am the maple factory, Seriously Catra is the best girlfriend, So Much Waff, They deserve all this fluff fight me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleJ/pseuds/TripleJ
Summary: The war is now over, but past sacrifices must be remembered. Adora knows this, but isn't quite sure how to go about it.Good thing she has a thoughtful girlfriend around to help out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	A Simple Thank You

Adora sat before the plain, circular plot of dirt, the broken remains of her, of Mara’s, original sword laid out before her. The idea of it had come to her one morning, a memorial for someone who refused to be a tool for a conquering nation. And yet, the simple ring of stones about the plot, located in a quiet spot on Brightmoon Castle grounds, seemed too small for such a heroic final act.

Mind you, she hadn’t quite started on it. It was still, technically, in the planning stages.

“Is this… too much? Not enough? Should there be a statue of you here instead? Maybe a fountain?” She chewed on her lower lip, frowning as she paced back and forth. “Like, what’s good enough… no, appropriate enough for someone who did what you did so we could all live?”

She sighed, shoulders slumping, her gaze unfocused on the ground beneath her feet, so it was something of a surprise when a familiar weight pounced on her from behind and a voice breathed hotly into her ear.

“Heyyyyy Adora…”

Adora immediately grabbed the legs about her waist and smiled. “Hey yourself, kitty cat.”

“Must’ve been lost in something, huh. You didn’t even hear me call out- oh.” Catra put her feet down and moved alongside Adora to kneel down. “That’s your old sword.” Her voice was quiet, solemn even. ”You got your new sword, new outfit, but… didn’t know what happened to the old sword.”

Adora knelt down alongside her, watching as Catra picked up the broken sword and her eyes ran down over the gleaming handle to end at the broken, jagged edges. 

“I kept the pieces for… I dunno, sentimental value,” Adora grumped before dropping back down onto her butt on the grass. 

“You? Sentimental? Nooo!” Catra placed the sword back down on the grass alongside the shards and joined Adora on the grass. “So… what’cha up to?”

“Trying to figure out what I could do for Mara.”

“Uh, babe… she’s been, well, dead a long time. Not much we can do for her.” Catra wrapped an arm about Adora’s shoulder, smiling just a touch when Adora nestled into her. 

Adora laughed, short and sharp. “I know that but… back in the Heart of Etheria, we talked. One last time.”

Eyes widening, Catra was quiet for a moment. “How- oh, crazy First Ones Tech, right. God, that place messed with our heads so much.”

Nodding, Adora nestled in closer, her own arm wrapping about Catra’s waist and taking a moment to simply luxuriate in her warmth and presence. “She told me that I had more to offer the world than just a sacrifice, that I was worthy of love too. It was her last message to me, before you found me.”

Purring softly, Catra nuzzled Adora’s hair, delighting in the tickling of her hair poof against her cheek. “Makes me wish I coulda met her.”

“Hmmm?”

“After all, anyone who could get through that thick skull of yours sounds like someone I should have met.” Catra pulled away and shoved Adora gently with a finger to the forehead.

Laughing, Adora fell back, pulling Catra down on top of her. Their lips met, and for a while, there wasn’t any talking.

When Catra finally pulled back, Adora whined and tried to pull her back down again, only to be denied and pulled back up.

“Yeah yeah, I’m that good a kisser, I know. But… I don’t want to distract you from this too much. It’s, you know… important to you. You wanna do right by her.”

“Hey, not that I mind these distractions but, yeah. Thank you.” Adora kissed her again, light and on the cheek. “I just feel a little overwhelmed by this. Mara sacrificed herself for this world, for everyone on us, to keep us safe, give us another chance.”

She cupped the side of Catra’s face. “Her sacrifice gave us a chance to put things right that she wasn’t able to, defeat Hord Prime, restore peace, free the magic of Etheria, free our friends and family and…”

Adora took a breath and leaned in until her forehead rested against Catra’s. “It gave us a chance to… to find each other again.”

Catra smiled, her eyes looking wet, and her tail swished smoothly from side to side. A comfortable silence settled around them, and Adora picked up one of the shards of the sword, careful of its sharp edges as she gently turned it about in her hands.

“Hey, I got an idea,” Catra finally said. “But, you mind if I bring someone else in to help?”

Puzzled, Adora nodded nonetheless, but the moment she opened her mouth, Catra shushed her with a finger across her lips.

“I kinda wanna surprise you. Stay here, be back in a minute.”

Nodding again, Adora watched as Catra trotted off, only to pivot about a mere couple feet away to come back and kiss her, which set off some giggles. This time, Catra left, rounding about a bend in the garden and leaving Adora with her thoughts.

She wasn’t alone for long, as a few minutes passed and Catra was walking back alongside Perfuma, who was passing a candle to her.

“Now, this one is a lovely vanilla scent, but I made sure that it wouldn’t smell too strong,” she was saying. 

“Thanks, I kinda like this one.”

Adora greeted the princess with a wave. 

“Now, you were saying you needed my help?” Perfuma said.

Catra nodded, and picked up the sword. Curious, Adora remained seated, watching as Catra set the sword to standing in the middle of the plot of dirt.

“Okay, so, like, some vines twisting about it, you know? And lifting it up some?” Catra suggested.

“Of course!” Perfuma lifted a hand, and life sprang from the dirt, rich and green and as vibrant as the rest of Etheria, cradling the sword. “But, what is it we’re making here?”

“A simple thank you,” Catra started, cutting Adora off before she could speak. “To Mara.”

Perfuma’s mouth dropped open, and she nodded enthusiastically. Waving her hand, a series of soft pale red flowers bloomed up the length of the flowers. 

Stepping back, Catra cleared her throat. “This was how you found it, right? Like, out in the Whispering Woods, all covered in vines. I figured…” She shrugged, and rubbed one shoulder, not quite making eye contact with Adora. “This was how it started for us, so why not this be how it ended for Mara? You know… just- umm… like what you said she said… she wanted you to be happy and here we are, happ- HMPF!”

Adora brought her stuttering to a pleasant end, arms wrapped about her, lips on hers, crying and happy and simply lost in the sheer joy of it all. Her beautiful, caring, loving girlfriend, here with her now. 

It wasn’t too long before Catra reciprocated, but the need for breath soon caught up with them, and they pulled apart.

“How-“ Adora wiped at her eyes, at a loss for words.

Catra smiled. “It’s that goody two shoes you’ve got going on. You over thought it all. Something like this? I figure… keep it simple.” Then she glanced over Adora’s shoulder and groaned, thumping her head against Adora’s chest. 

Turning about, Adora blushed and held her girlfriend close as Perfuma, with hands clasped and eyes watery, sniffled. “I… am so happy for you, Catra! That was incredibly thoughtful of you!”

Despite the blush rising on her cheeks, Catra managed a snort. “Hey, I am a great girlfriend and-“

“I’m going to get Scorpia!”

Catra stared at her retreating form, stunned. “She is going to be the death of my bad girl image.”

“I think that image died when Bow saw you sneeze. Also, the helmet.”

“Which he made!”

“And you wore.”

Catra sighed dramatically as she flopped boundlessly onto the ground, her face covered by her hands. “She and Scorpia are probably gonna, I dunno… make a cake or something.”

Smiling, Adora sat down in front of the memorial, catching sight of the curved corners of Catra’s lips, before tracing her hand over the vines, the pleasantly fragrant flowers, and the handle of the sword she had held so often.

Simple.

Yeah, Mara would have liked this.

Carefully, she arranged the remainder of the sword’s shards before the vines, and when it was completed, she stood and extended a hand to Catra.

“You know, I think it’s time for lunch. Coming?”

Catra grinned, and took the offered hand. “Always.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I've remembered some of the finer details about this, but I figure some time into the new era of peace, Adora would have told Catra about how she found the sword that day. For the both of them, that day set them on a course that changed them both in ways both good and bad, so any remnants of that day, such as the sword's broken remains, would be held in some reverence. 
> 
> And Adora being Adora, she'd want to do something for Mara, to ensure that she played a part in helping shape Etheria's freedom and future. Except, how do you do that? It became the central question Adora pushes herself to answer. 
> 
> Again, good thing she has such a good girlfriend in Catra who is also doing her best to listen, be attentive, and know when to lend a helping hand so that Adora doesn't fall into a spiral for this.
> 
> I'm not sure what kind of flowers Perfuma would have had bloom on those vines, but I know pale red has a more, general meaning of gentleness, happiness, and love.. or is that pink? Google brought up a lot of different meanings.
> 
> And yes, if the urge hits, I'll be doing something WAFFy for these characters. I'm an old school fanboy of the original, grew up watching it after He-Man on the Atlantic Satellite Network (ASN) when I was barely into my double digits of age, so it makes me happy to see this show given a much deserved, wonderful treatment.


End file.
